


Happiness Redux

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Happiness Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Ten happy drabbles. Classic team with Jacob, Jonas, Siler, and Nyan thrown in at no extra charge!





	1. Team introducing Teal'c to something he'll like

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2011. Chapter titles are prompts. Word count of each drabble is exactly 100 according to Semagic, but AO3's count may differ.

Teal'c straightened his hat before exiting the truck. Captain Carter's excitement, Daniel Jackson's huge grin, and O'Neill's smirk all spoke of some great anticipation he did not understand.

"Still don't know how you found it, Carter," O'Neill said as he led the way.

"Catalogs, sir," Captain Carter said cheerfully. "Not much time for window shopping these days."

Teal'c, about to question her need to shop for windows, stopped when Daniel Jackson grabbed his arm and pointed.

"There it is, Teal'c. _Sunset Candles._ What do you think?"

Teal'c stared. An entire establishment dedicated to...?

"Most interesting," he murmured, and hurried forward.


	2. Sam and Jacob's first meeting post-blending

Sam waited impatiently before the rippling event horizon for her father's arrival. It would be their first chance to see each other since that frantic, hectic mission when he'd blended with Selmac.

She thought back to how ill he'd looked as the cancer ate away at his vitality -- the yellowish skin, the constant coughing, pain so evident in his movements. His frailty had been an insult to the strong, stubborn man he'd always been.

Now, in joyful contrast, Sam watched Jacob striding down the ramp: alert, healthy, whole.

She reached out and hugged him fiercely. "Looking good, Dad," she whispered.


	3. Sam and Daniel, bemusing Jack

Sam and Daniel, walking ahead, were arguing -- something about Stargate travel, Jack thought. Phrases like _intertial frames of reference_ and _nonEuclidian geometry_ flew through the air, clashing with _pyramids_ , _historical astronomy_ , and _astral theology_. The discussion was getting a little heated, but they were having so much fun that Jack didn't have the heart to stop them.

He tried to listen for a while, but soon gave up and fell back a few paces to join Teal'c. "It's not even _English_ ," he groused.

Teal'c gave him an amused eyebrow. "Indeed it is, O'Neill. I believe the dialect is called 'geek'."


	4. The first time Siler goes offworld

Two days after aliens took Teal'c and Jack hostage, Daniel's request came through the MALP.

"Sir, we need Sergeant Siler." A long pause, a strangled cough, then, "With his big wrench, please."

Mystified, General Hammond gave the go-ahead, and Siler walked through the Stargate for the first time.

The orange natives took one look and fell to their knees, wailing. Only Siler's habitual impassivity saved him from gaping.

"It's the wrench," Daniel explained, laughing openly. "It looks _exactly_ like their most sacred totem. Now, with the power of Siler on our side, we can go rescue Jack and Teal'c."


	5. Nyan, Daniel, and mythology-based humor

Nyan looked up from his textbook.

"Daniel...?"

Still bent over his own work, Daniel mumbled, "Yeah?"

"I know I have much to learn about Earth mythology."

"Mmmm."

"But this --" Nyan gestured helplessly.

Finally noticing his distress, Daniel got up to peer over Nyan's shoulder. One quick glance was enough.

"Relax, Nyan." Daniel patted his shoulder comfortingly. " _Nefertum_ and _Nefertiti_ do sound similar, but there's no mythological drift there. Nefertiti was a real person."

"But Nefertum -- at least the Goa'uld -- was real, too," Nyan objected.

"Well, yeah." Daniel suddenly grinned. "Only Nefertiti is _still_ worshipped today -- in the cosmetics world, anyway."


	6. One of the GUYS has to dress native

"Teal'c, even Zipacna wouldn't wear something this ridiculous."

"Indeed he would, O'Neill," Teal'c disagreed. "Zipacna is famed among the Goa'uld for his execrable taste."

Jack scowled down at his gaudy finery. "These guys aren't Goa'uld! Where'd they get their fashion sense?"

"This planet was in Heru'ur's doman. Doubtless the people sought to emulate him." Teal'c paused. "You must remove your boots, O'Neill, and don the shoes."

Jack shot him a _look_. He knew the truth behind that bland voice and cool expression. Teal'c was _laughing_ at him!

"High heels," he muttered disgustedly. "Sam and Daniel better appreciate this. Come on."


	7. Daniel and Teal'c, more than a pat on the back for saving the world

Teal'c and Daniel soon stopped being surprised by the little tokens that appeared in their respective quarters whenever SG-1 saved the world... again.

Gourmet coffee beans. Expensive scented candles. Daniel's accumulated paperwork mysteriously completed and filed. A boxed DVD set of classic _Star Wars_ for Teal'c.

Both men tended to fall outside the normal purview for formal acknowledgment. Jack and Sam racked up well-deserved medals and promotions, but Teal'c and Daniel slipped through the cracks of official appreciation.

Still, there's _official_ , and there's _unofficial_. SGC personnel may not say it aloud, but there are many ways to say _thanks._


	8. Jonas (and Teal'c), Harry Potter obsession

Jack thought it all too ridiculous, so Sam drove Jonas and Teal'c to Barnes & Noble at 11 p.m. The lines were long, but they had come equipped with pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes. Sam waved and left, planning to return for them afterwards.

"You've been waiting five _years_ for this," Jonas marveled, bouncing on his heels. "I'm lucky I got to read all four novels at once, and then wait only a few months for _Half-Blood Prince._ "

Carefully adjusting his wizard's hat to cover his tattoo, Teal'c smiled faintly. "Good things take time -- and are usually worth the wait."


	9. Sam and Daniel, alien motorcycle

"This is fixable," Sam promised.

"Give it a kick," Daniel suggested. "Like you'd do on Earth."

Sam was shocked. "I would _never_ kick my Indian!"

"This thing may be vintage -- decrepit, even -- but we're not trying to _restore_ it. We just want to get to the Gate."

Sam twisted this, poked that, and the motor shifted to a smooth hum. "There!" 

She snapped the panel shut and mounted the alien motorcycle. Daniel slid pillion behind her.

"It's 200 miles to the Gate, we've got a tank of liquid naquadah, a zat, and we're wearing _pat'ki_ leather jackets," she proclaimed. "Let's go!"


	10. Jack in Atlantis, having fun

Atlantis _purred_ when Jack stepped through the Stargate. 

The lights warmed encouragingly as he wandered, exploring. He soon realized that the city was nudging him in a certain direction. He quickly checked that his comm was working before obligingly following the Yellow Brick Road.

The trail ended at a large chamber, its floor marked with geometric patterns that seemed oddly familiar. A smile curled at the corner of Jack's mouth as he radioed for Daniel to come and examine his find.

"Huh," Daniel said after his inspection. "I didn't know the Ancients played basketball."

Jack chuckled. _Nice one, Atlantis. Thanks._


End file.
